


Pirates of the Supernatural Caribbean

by Deadmockingbirds



Series: Supernatural Pirates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Cock Sucking, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Sex With Everyone, Exhibitionism, Get abducted by pirate fall in love, Incest, Jealousy, Kinky sex, M/M, Mention of abduction, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Ownership, Pirates, Polyamory, Porn and discipline without a lot of plot, Possesiveness, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Switch Sam, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Michael (Supernatural), Unusual love, Wincest - Freeform, cock warming mentioned, foolish boys, m/m - Freeform, mild humilation, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/pseuds/Deadmockingbirds
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester now reside as crew on the ship of pirate Captain Michael Novak, after Michael hijacked and sunk their ship sometime ago.  But that's a story for another time.  In this episode, a smolder-y, dangerous looking prisoner is brought on board, and Sam has eyes for him.





	1. Scene I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun and kinky little thing that came to me. And hey, International talk like a pirate day is tomorrow -- ! This is not really for that, it's actually for my Ducky friend, and because I needed to write this. I really wanted to see Michael as a pirate, and write one of those 'get abducted by a hot pirate you fall in love with' stories from the 80's/90's. *heart eyes* LOL 
> 
> There is a lot of kink in this, so be warned, and just click "X" if it ends up not being your thing. 
> 
> I know the tag says "dubious consent", but somehow this ended up kinda light, fun, and humorous. Don't ask me how. This is listed as a series, as I may write some other stuff for it, like how Dean and Michael came to be. Hope you enjoy it.

DEAN

Dean looks to the horizon, pausing in his duties to watch the sunset; orange hues with pastel pinks, and fluffy clouds, for a moment of peace before he looks out to shore, where the boats are coming in. Michael won't let Dean off the boat, unless he's heading to shore with the crew. Michael runs a strict where he goes; Dean goes policy.

So he doesn't get off the boat much, which pisses him off, but is also why he gets excited about what the crew will bring back even though it's chaotic, and more work for him. Arms encircle him from behind, and pull him against the large frame. "I'm sure Gabe brought you something back," Sam says ghosting his lips along his neck. Sammy, the good brother he is, asked if he could stay behind, Michael actually let him this time, he doesn't always.

"But I missed the adventure, Sammy," Dean says.

"Still can't convince Michael to let you go with them?" Sam says nibbling on his ear, making Dean's cock hard.

Dean's breath hitches. "No. And the punishment I got last time I asked was _not_ worth it."

"I'll convince him. Michael likes me," Sam says.

"That's my whole problem, Sammy. Michael likes me too much."

"C'mon. Let's go to the bunker and take care of this big brother," Sam says grabbing Dean's cock.

Dean abandons his chore, and the ones coming in favor of Sam's cock in his ass. Sam is quick once he gets him down to the ship's storage area, shucking Dean's pants down in one swoop, bending him over the sacks of flour, and getting down behind him to stick his tongue inside. Sam spends some time getting Dean wet, Dean rutting his aching cock into the sacks of flour, begging Sammy to just stick it in him already.

Finally Sam does, and it's glorious. Of all the cocks that enter Dean, Sam's is the largest. Each one has its own unique quality, but Sam's is definitely his size. Dean keeps himself spread wide, offering himself up to his brother's awesome cock.

Sam ploughs into him with wild abandon, moaning above him. They hear someone come in to get something, but they don't stop, and whoever it is pays them no mind. It's common to see various men fucking around the ship. You're only ever stopped if you're needed for something, usually by way of cold water, or something pegged at your head.

"Fuck, fuck, yeah Sammy. Right there… oh god, oh _god!_"

Dean comes hot onto the sacks of flour, and his little brother into his ass, and his life feels complete, as they collapse on the floor together, Sammy brushing the hair from his eyes, and gently kissing his lips. "That was just what I needed, Sammy."

They're in bliss for all of five seconds when they hear, "_where_ the bloody fuck is he?"

_Fucking Michael._ Dean and Sam both scramble to pull up their pants, Sam not really succeeding as he crawls away and behind the shelf of canned beans. Dean has to freeze mid-pulling up his underwear as Michael, Captain Michael fucking Novak storms in, his long black jacket flapping as angry as he is. Michael's beautiful features are narrowed in rage, his cool blue eyes settling on Dean. Dean can't help it, he loves the terror Michael makes him feel and admires the hell out of him while he does it.

"There you are. You were supposed to help pull up the boats," Michael says sitting on the flour sacks Sammy was just fucking him over, and pulling Dean over his lap. "Ah, I see what you were doing. Sloughing off your duties, getting yourself stuffed like the dirty whore you are," he says reaching for a rag hanging over a shelf, and using it to clean Dean off. "Spread your legs, so I can get it all, you naughty little boy."

Dean does as told, feeling his cheeks heat with mild embarrassment knowing Sam is just around the corner hearing all of this, probably trying not to snicker to himself. Of course Michael's drawing this out as long as he possibly can. Michael's giving too much attention to the places he knows drive Dean a little wild, for Dean to think this is just about 'cleaning him up'. Michael's such a competitive fucker, but fuck is Dean ever hard. Yes, a-fucking-gain.

When Michael's done cleaning him, he throws the rag wherever it will land, and starts spanking Dean's ass, _hard_. "Ow! Ow, Mich—owwww! Please. I'm sorry."

"You are going to eventually learn to do what you're told," Michael says. "When I tell you to be on deck, you'd better fucking be on deck." Michael spanks Dean until Dean's sure he's got some nice bruises to show for it – fucking Michael marking his territory – and Michael's sure he's learned his lesson… for now. Even Dean has to admit, he doesn't listen very well.

When Michael's done the horrible spanking, he yanks Dean's pants and underwear the rest of the way off, and pulls him onto his lap, so Dean's legs are spread to either side of Michael's, anyone who comes in can see his pert little ass, spanked red, heat probably visibly coming off of it, and Dean can stare into Michael's hard eyes. "Forgive me?" Dean says with the charm he's known for, and while Michael will deny it 'till he dies, Dean knows it affects him.

Michael pulls him in for long kiss. "I suppose you can't help needing to always have that hole of yours with a cock in it. You're so needy."

"Yeah, Daddy," Dean whispers in his ear.

_Hook, line, and sinker._ Just like that, Michael is putty in Dean's hands.

"Fine. You're forgiven," he says standing, effectively pushing Dean off his lap. "Get dressed, and get your ass up there," he says giving it a sharp slap that makes Dean yelp. "And tell your fucking brother that if he pulls you away to fuck in my bunker when you're supposed to be doing otherwise, he'll get the same, as you just got."

Michael storms away, and Dean feels like his legs are about to give out under him. Dean can hear Sam from behind the bean shelf, grabs his pants and struts over to see his brother rolling around on the floor laughing his ass off. "_This_ is your fault, dumbass," Dean says showing Sam his ass before he pulls clothes over it. He notices Sam's somehow managed to get his pants up.

"You could have told me no, you naughty little boy," Sam teases, laughing harder.

"Why you little…" Dean wants to pummel his little brother in a much different way than Sam was him a moment ago, but Michael wasn't kidding, and he needs to make an appearance up top before Michael drags him up there.

Sam is not without Winchester charm of his own. He's up and grabs Dean by the hand. "C'mon Dean. I'll behave myself, but fuck you never call me Daddy. That was hot."

"Ew, you're my brother that would be weird."

Sam laughs. "Are we really going there? Okay, guess we're doing this. Dean, you have sex with your brother, already in the weird, like way in the weird."

"Fine, but in my defense, you weren't supposed to hear that."

"I'm just teasing. It's as adorable as it is hot. You love him."

What? No. "I do not love, Michael. That would be fucking stupid, Sam." Who falls in love with their captor? Dean already knows he's got harsh Stockholm, and he's fine with it. Michael just _does_ it for him, perhaps even _because_ of the Stockholm factor. It's a whole ball of psychological wax too much for Dean to unravel. But lust is one thing; love is another.

Sam shrugs. "Eh. Whatever floats your boat. I think you two work for each other. Sure it wasn't the best start, but I think you two have really come around to each other."

Not a great start? "That's a fucking understatement, Sam." Unless you call some filthy pirate attacking your ship, sinking it along with most of your crew, and making the rest of you take up lives as pirates on his ship, 'a not great start', never mind the war that followed… His brother is real interesting sometimes.

"Way I see it, we were always meant to be here. Dad was a pirate. It's in our blood."

Another fun fact they found out later from fucking Michael. "Pirate turned Sea Hunter."

"Was he though? We never did confirm that."

"And we've never confirmed that the S.S. Impala sunk to the bottom of the sea, but we know she did." Dean still misses Baby.

Sam rolls his eyes. "Tell me you want to leave Dean, and I'll find us a way. We'll go live on some remote island together, I'll make sure Michael never finds us."

That tugs at Dean's heart in a way he did not expect. Fucking Sam always being fucking right, making him realize the fucking truth. He sighs. "Fine. I love the asshole, and you'd better not fucking tell him. Now can we please get up there before said asshole tans my hide in front of the whole ship?"

Sam loves being right, and even more than that, when Dean tells him he's right. He smiles the smile that says so. "Sure, Dean."


	2. Scene II

SAM

"Sure, Dean," Sam says, but he knows Michael already knows Dean loves him, and even better – in Sam's opinion – loves him back. Maybe someday they'll actually say it to each other.

Sam loves his brother, in a way that is more than what he should, but it's always been that way, and fuck you if you try to get in the way of that. It is what it is, and Sam's not sorry, but he and Dean have never been monogamous. Winchesters seldom are. So as much as he craves sinking his extra-large cock into his brother's ass, he's still looking for the one who can do that for him.

Sure he and Gabriel have a little fun, and there have been some pretty kinky group-sex nights with members of the crew, but he's not found his Michael. Sam wants someone who can own him like Michael owns Dean.

Unlike Dean, Sam fell into the pirate's way of life quickly. As much as he loved roaming the seas with Dean, saving people and hunting things, the pirate life resonated with him so much more. And hey, it's not like they don’t hunt things and save people. Sam won't defend a pirate's life completely, they do some pretty shady stuff, and while he doesn't like everything, overall it's a pirate's life for him.

That being said, family comes first, and he would have happily gone off to live on a remote island with Dean, but Sam knew Dean wouldn't want to. His heart is here with Michael. Dean of course would do the same for Sam, but given the choice for himself? Dean won't be parted from Michael. Dean is, of course, oblivious to his own feelings about Michael.

There's a lot Sam sees that many others don't. Like how Michael doesn't fornicate with other members of the crew. Michael used to, but Sam knows he stopped because of Dean. Dean and Michael's relationship is filled with power imbalances that end up giving them an odd sort of balance if you look close enough.

For instance, Michael is ship captain and also their captor, or well, at least from Dean's perspective. Sam doesn't consider Michael his captor anymore, just his captain, but any way you swing it, Michael's authority brings him an advantage over Dean that could be considered by some unfair. Dean _has_ to obey and submit to Michael whether he likes it, or not.

But the last time Michael slept with another crewmember, Dean almost cut both their penises off. Totally unfair if you look at it from an apples to apples perspective – if Dean can sleep with others, shouldn't Michael be able to sleep with others? – but this unfairness makes it more fair between them. With as much power as Michael has, Dean knows this leaves Michael to do whatever he wants, which makes Dean feel insecure about his position in Michael's life. Michael committing only to Dean makes Dean feel secure.

Not to mention, Sam's brother is as jealous a bastard as Michael is possessive, which are two different things. When paired together, you get this odd balance that Dean and Michael are. Besides, Michael enjoys the challenge of continuously winning top spot in Dean's heart. It's a game they play. Sam likes watching.

When they get up top, Michael is already looking for Dean, so obviously even Dean can tell. "I'd better go over there, Sammy," he says.

He'd really better. Sam lets go his hand, and Dean runs off like a puppy – does Dean even know he's like that when it's about Michael? Probably not. Sam watches as Dean stands at Michael's side, overseeing what's coming on board and inspecting. It didn't take long after the Dean-Michael wars for Dean to become first mate and, Sam supposes, Dean really should be doing his job. Sam just couldn't stand to see that look on his brother's face, the one he gets wishing he were off on some swashbuckling adventure with the crew. Sex is always a sure fire way to cheer up, and distract Dean.

"Prisoner, aboard! Prisoner, aboard!" Gabriel says for the whole ship.

"How many times to I have to tell you, you don't have to say that, Gabriel," Balthazar says.

"Then how will anyone know we've got a prisoner, aboard?"

Sam doesn't hear what they're saying anymore, he's lost in a different world once he's sets eye on the prisoner. The man is tall. Not as tall as Sam, but no one is, not even his older brother who's roughly an inch and a half shorter. What the man lacks in height on Sam, he makes up for with pure presence. His eyes are like steel, and although he's the one in chains, Sam's certain they've caged a harpy. He's going to get free, and then he'll kill every single one of them. Fuck that makes Sam's dick hard.

He looks like he must have been the captain of something. The vestiges of a long blue coat, hangs in tatters down to his waist on the left side, spiraling down his right, and all the way to his ankle. His pants are ripped to his knees, and he's only got one boot.

Gabriel is rough with him, prodding him along with a whip, which the dark-haired man turns to glare at. "If you don't mind," he says.

Gabriel has the sense to look scared.

"Furthermore, I'll thank you to give me my hat back."

"Sorry. No can do. Gave it to Buxley," Gabriel says. "Now get moving down to the brig."

"Wait," Michael says, dragging Dean along with him. "Who is this?"

"We caught him stealing food from us, Captain. Not very bright if you ask me," Gabe says.

"You dare steal from us?" Michael says. "You'll pay for that."

The man smiles, but it's not a friendly smile. "Believe me, I already have. Your crew smells like year old sea garbage."

Some of the men laugh, until Michael silences them with a look, but no one can deny it's true. They all could probably use some serious bath time. "To the brig with him then, and he's got a point, all of you better see the clean end of a bar of soap before the day is out – prepare the baths. Buxley!"

Buxley races up before the Captain sporting his new hat, which Sam notices the man staring at. "Yes, Captain?"

"You're in charge. See that everyone gets cleaned by nightfall, or there will be hell to pay."

"Yes, sir."

Sam's stopped paying attention to all of that, watching the prisoner being taken below. Sam knows they've never been very good to prisoners, and they often die of starvation, dehydration, or hypothermia. He gets an idea. "Captain, Captain, sir!"

"Ugh, what is it now, Samuel?" Michael says. Michael is often annoyed at Sam, but Sam wasn't making it up when he said Michael liked him.

"I would like to look after the prisoner, sir. Stand guard. Make sure he doesn't get out. He seems wily."

"I don't care what you do to the prisoner – leave Dean alone for the rest of the night. I need him helping with the bath situation."

"What? I'm not giving men baths," Dean says.

"Not _give_ men baths. I need you to…"

Sam is not longer listening. Michael said, _I don't care what you do to the prisoner,_ and Sam intends to repeat that later when he's in trouble for what he intends to do to the prisoner.

Sam races off to the kitchens where he acquires a bowl of stew, and bread, plus a sizable jug of water, and goblet of wine. He composes himself when he gets down to the brig. The man is sitting on the ground, seemingly cool as a cucumber, his feet are shackled to the wall via long chains that allow for some movement around the cell.

"Prisoner? I am here with your meal," Sam says.

"Interesting," the man says as Sam places the tray and drink down, so he can open the door, grabbing the keys off the hook – seems like a bad place for them – and opening the cell.

"What's so interesting about a meal?"

"Prisoners never get fed with expediency," the man says. "It's usually when he's begging for food he gets thrown a bit of old, stale bread, made to subsist on moldy water until then. Even the water is scarce, and he must ration it for fear he will dehydrate before next he's given water."

Damn him, he's right. Sam should have waited for at least three days on the food, and simply brought him some water. The wine was definitely a bit much. "Um, we do things differently here on the Black Angel," Sam says. "I was once a prisoner too. We hope you'll join our crew."

Stupid! Why did Sam say that? Michael's going to kill him, no matter how much he likes him. He kills Dean all the time, and he loves Dean.

"Well you can take your offering back. I'll never join this crew. In fact, I plan to commandeer this ship soon as I'm out of these," the man says.

Sam laughs, leaving all the stuff close to the man, but not close enough Sam has to get close. Sam's instincts are telling him he shouldn't get close to this guy. He might be shackled, but he's dangerous.

Sam backs out of the cell, keeping both eyes on the guy, as the guy eyes him hungrily. When the cell is closed again, the man gets up slowly, still watching, making Sam feel like he's the dinner.

"I could be convinced to let you live," the man says.

"Let me guess, if I help you escape, you'll let me live?"

"I don't need your help to escape. What I'd like are two things, my fucking hat back, and you on your knees sucking my cock."

Have mercy, if that doesn't make Sam's knees weak. He'll happily suck this man's cock, but he's going to win Sam first. "Nah." Sam smiles, but the man can tell Sam's flirting.

The man picks up the wine goblet and takes a hefty sip. "You're going to regret that."

_I sure hope so._ "Do I get to know your name? Usually people tell me that first, before they ask me to suck their cocks."

He takes another sip. "Fair. It's Castiel. And you, handsome?"

He thinks Sam's handsome! _Keep it cool, Samuel._ "It's Sam."

Castiel chugs the rest of the wine. "Will you at least get me another one of these?" he says, swirling his goblet.

"Depends. Will you hold off on your escape plan 'till I get back?"

"I will wait for you, Sam."

How is Sam supposed to think when he uses that voice? "I'll be back, or maybe I won't be," he shrugs, pretending like he doesn't care.

Sam will be back.


	3. Scene III

CASTIEL

Castiel hears commotion. Arguing to be exact. He sips his wine – the handsome brute Sam brought him a whole cask – and waits for them to get closer.

"I warned you, Dean. Another word out of that dirty mouth of yours, and you could go hang out in the brig and entertain our new guest," Michael says. Castiel knows Michael, and Michael knows Castiel even though neither let onto that little fact earlier.

The two come into view. This _Dean_ character is handsome too, almost as handsome as Sam. Is this whole ship filled with good-looking men? To Castiel's delight, Dean looks freshly bathed, and his five o'clock shadow, perfectly shadowed. Castiel immediately likes his pretty, green eyes.

"I said I was sorry, Michael," Dean says, but he doesn't look that sorry.

Michael swings the cell door open, not giving Castiel the time of day, and throws Dean in, slamming the door and locking it behind him.

"Aren't you worried he's gonna murder me?"

"It's less than I'll do to you if you ever disobey me in front of the crew like that again."

"Fine." Dean sits, and pouts.

"Be a good boy, and do as you were told, and Daddy will come let you out tomorrow."

Dean's face goes a lovely shade of pink. "Go fuck yourself, Michael."

Michael swings around, slamming himself into the bars such that Dean jumps back, grateful for the bars between them. "Huh, guess you want to stay a few nights. Hopefully someone remembers to feed you."

Michael's gone after that, Dean trying to stab him with his eyes. Then the little brat has the audacity to snag his slice of bread – the one Sam buttered for him – and start munching on it. He's lucky he's pretty. "That was mine," Castiel says.

"Yeah, well now we're roomies, so it's half mine. Taking half this stew too."

"No wonder your master is pissed at you. You're not very well-mannered."

"What was your first clue? And he's not my master."

"Fine, your _daddy_."

"Shut the fuck up, Cas. Mind your own god damned business."

"You deserve a good spanking. Wait, _Cas_?"

"Your name, isn't it?"

"My name is Castiel, _not_ Cas. How would you know my name?"

"My brother, the guy down here feeding you? and yeah it is, Cas is short for Castiel, which is too fucking long." Dean continues to munch on _his_ food. The food that Sam gave him.

Dean is annoying, but there's something charming about his annoying, and Castiel can't help, but let his belligerence go, which isn't like him. "Well at least slow down on that food, it may be all we get for awhile. Your captain might not allow us anymore."

"Sammy'll bring us more."

God he's frustrating, it's like he always gets what he wants, or something. Castiel wishes he still had a brig, so he could throw Dean in it.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to offer myself to you, or whatever."

"This is a weird ship. I'm a prisoner who gets a sex toy?"

He shrugs. A lot like Sam does if you ask Castiel. "I guess. So, what'll it be?"

"I wouldn't mind my cock being sucked. Sam wouldn't do it."

Dean laughs. "Yeah. You gotta earn that first with, Sammy. Wanna know how I know? He sucks mine all the time."

Castiel lunges at Dean. Dean jumps back, but he's laughing his ass off. "You should see your face."

"Get over here, so I can spank you. You're really crusin'."

"Aww, Cas. Didn't know you cared. Also," Dean pulls down his pants, and my God is his ass divine. "Michael's already done that a few times today."

"Wait a minute, weren't you Dean Winchester, captain of the S.S. Impala?"

"The one and the same."

"You don't seem very captain-y. You just seem like a brat."

"Yeah, my natural state of being, but ask Sammy, I make a damn fine captain."

Actually, when Dean sits up like he is after that proclamation, Cas can see it. "All right Dean, now about that cock sucking—"

"Doesn't it bother you that I sleep with my brother?"

"Other than the fact that I'm not? No. Once upon a time, a very long time ago, _I_ too slept with my brother."

Dean scooches closer. "Really?"

"This is not story time," Castiel says unzipping his pants. "This is going in your mouth."

Dean looks up at him with a cocky smile. "You know Cas, you're going to be the one to regret this," Dean says.

"Yeah, somehow don't think so."

Dean walks closer, but on his knees like a man who knows what submission really means. _Oh fuck._ Dean licks up Castiel's cock. "Tell you what, you're right, I never call you Cas again. But if I'm right, you have to refer to yourself as Cas forevermore."

That lick with his tongue, holy fuck. But Castiel has been known for getting the best of him at times. It's a mistake for sure, but Castiel says, "You're on Dean Winchester."

He could get used to _Cas_ for a good cock sucking right now.

Dean only winks before he deep throats Castiel's cock like nobody's business. Castiel's head slams against the wooden hull, so fucked. Of course the man is the best cock sucker in the entire world. Michael would know.

Not only is Dean able to deep throat him without choking, but he knows how to do that thing with his tongue that Castiel likes oh so much, that it seems no one learns to take the time on how to do. In addition, the pressure. Oh fuck, the pressure. It's cock-sucking perfection. Not so hard it feels like Castiel's dick is going to be sucked off, but not so light he doesn't know he's getting his dick sucked. His dick _is_ being sucked, and it's the best cock suck of his life.

Before long, Castiel is coming down Dean's throat, and Dean swallows every drop like the expert he is. When's he's done, Dean looks up at him, not rising up off his knees like a good boy shouldn't. "Well, how was that?"

"That was…" Cas can't speak.

"That was fucking brilliant, Cas. Say, you recover quickly? I'm happy to do it again, but I don't suck off asleep guys. I'm not into somnophilia," Dean says.

"Yeah, uh, yeah Dean. Let's do that again." It's hard to make Cas speechless, but that's what he is now.

And Yep. Dean was right. Cas regrets letting Dean suck his cock, but not enough not to demand he do it again.


	4. Scene IV

SAM

"You let my brother suck your cock," Sam says. Sam isn't surprised. Dean is really good at sucking cock.

"Yep, and now my interest in you has gone down to about seventy-five percent," Cas says.

"That's a shame, a real shame… I taught my brother how to suck good cock," Sam says, casual as you please.

"God dammit."

"Don't feel bad," Sam says. "He did so well, he is better than me. You got the best cock-sucking of your life."

"Not so sure about that. To each their own, you know," Cas says.

"Maybe. But I like it when Dean sucks my cock, just like how I taught him."

This seems to annoy Cas. He thinks on what Sam said a moment, and then seems to come up with a new idea. "I bet you'd like to be fucked though, wouldn’t you Sam?"

Yeah, Sam would. He really would. He doesn't tell Cas this. "I think I have grown bored of this conversation, and would like to leave now," Sam says, and fake yawns. "Do you have enough wine?"

"Why don't you come in here with me and find out?"

Sam is starting to think Cas is all talk, and is growing ever disinterested in him by the second. Maybe he's not who he thought he was. "No. You want me, Cas? You can have me, but you have to come get me." 

Cas suddenly slams against the bars in a way that makes Sam jump. "I _will_ come get you Sam Winchester, and when I do, you will pay for doubting me."

"I look forward to it," Sam says.

Michael

"I knew you wouldn't leave me in there longer than a night," Dean says.

Dean knows too much about Michael for his own good. "You know nothing, Dean Winchester."

"That seems derivative."

"Shut up." Michael kisses Dean. Dean who is naked in his bed right now. Dean is happy to kiss him back.

Michael (also naked) pulls Dean on top of him, and enjoys the feel of their bare skin touching. "Why must you be, so naughty all the time?"

Dean looks down on him, with his large green eyes. "I'm not really that naughty, am I, Daddy? I think you're just very strict."

"Strict?" If only Dean knew how much leeway, Michael allowed Dean.

"You are," Dean says, sticking his chin out. Oh brother. This is a tantrum about him not being allowed off the ship without Michael.

"Please tell me you're not about to complain I didn't allow you to go on the last pillage? You know better than that." Michael lowers his tone. It's no longer the fun, light tone he uses when he's engaging in their usual banter, which he likes. It's the one reserved for seriousness, for showing Dean his place. Dean can toe the line all he likes, Michael enjoys it even – would get bored otherwise – but when Dean rubs up against a real rule, Michael is no longer playful.

Dean wasn't captain of his ship for nothing. He reads Michael's change in demeanor, recognizing a threat when he sees one. He doesn't like the rule, but Michael doesn't give a fuck. He'll obey it anyway. "I do know better, I'm not about to complain about that. My beef is with you throwing me in the brig for all of last night."

Now that Michael can play with. "Did you miss me?"

"Fine, yes. Happy now?"

Michael knows Dean doesn't want to miss him either, but that he does. Dean can parade around the whole ship, having sex with who he pleases, doing what he likes, pretending he's a free man, but he isn't. Michael calls for his attention; Dean comes. Dean is Michael's. Dean knows it, Sam knows it, everyone knows it. Woe-be-tide anyone who ignores this basic law of nature, even Dean.

The way Dean's sitting on top of him, their cocks brush against the other. Michael loves letting the anticipation build. Dean sucks little hickies down his body, as he makes his way to Michael's cock.

Dean was one of those things Michael knew he had to have from the moment he saw him. Unfortunately for Dean this ended up in the loss of his ship, and his freedom. Dean _hated_ Michael at first, but they had this whole enemies to lovers vibe going on, and in time, Dean ended up in Michael's bed where he belongs. Dean's the sort of man who needed someone to tame him, to guide all that wild energy. Michael lets him run, and run, and run, but then yanks back on the leash now and then to show Dean the boundaries of his cage.

Michael loves knowing he caged an eagle, and taught it to yield to him. Because fuck does he love the eagle, and he's never letting it go.

Dean swallows Michael's cock for a second, and is about to pop his head off in an attempt to tease him – Michael knows this game – but Michael stops him with a hand to his head, shoving him back down. "Don't you dare take your mouth off my cock."

But Michael ends up having to pull him off in the very next instance. "What the fuck, Michael? Make up your god damned mind."

"Do you hear that?" he says. "God Dammit!"

"Shit," Dean says, hopping up to get some clothes on.

Michael hears a lot of commotion out on deck, and he's pretty sure he knows what it's all about. Michael throws on a robe, and grabs his sword, and then storms out to the bridge, Dean not far behind him. As suspected, Castiel is up on the mizzenmast, looking like an overgrown Peter pan. The men are gathered around underneath him, like the idiots they are, not doing anything. _Bloody hell. Must I do everything myself?_

"What are you waiting for? Get him," Michael shouts to the crew, and then utter mayhem erupts.

Men start climbing the main mast, but when Castiel swings from mast to mast, this forces the men to have to climb all the masts. But these men are no match for Castiel, and the next time Michael looks up, he's got a sword.

In all the commotion, Michael spies Sam, calmly watching. "Sam. Weren't you supposed to be guarding the prisoner?"

"I was. Went to get him more wine."

"Wine? What were you doing giving the prisoner wine? We don't give prisoners wine." Why is he having to explain this? It seems intuitive.

Sam shrugs. "He asked for more."

"More? How much wine has he had?"

"Don't know, but he's winning a bet we had going, and I want to see how this pans out, so if you don’t mind," Sam says gesturing toward the pandemonium, which has only gotten worse since Michael began talking to Sam. Castiel has his men running around him like chickens with their heads cut off, swinging through them, slicing off their belts, so their pants fall down. Cutting off a finger here and there. Drawing letters into their skin with his stolen sword.

And not a single one of his men can get close.

"God dammit!" Michael just wants to get back to what he was doing with Dean. Michael storms out to the center of the ship. "All right, enough Castiel," letting him win their game. "I yield, now would you get down here, so we can discuss terms." Maybe Michael will give up the pirate life after all, Castiel can take over his ship, and he and Dean can run off to a remote island together.

Castiel swings through the sea of men, and down to stand before Michael, just as Buxley's walking by. "I'll take that," he says snatching his hat back. "Shall we?"

Michael nods, as Castiel stalks off toward the Captain's quarters. "Captain?" Dean says to Michael, not believing what's happening, but knowing what Michael's about to do.

"Go find your brother—"

"—but Michael—"

"That's an order."

Dean's pissed, but does as bid. Contrary to what people see, Dean does obey him when Dean knows Michael's not fucking around, otherwise Michael will use very creative punishments that Dean actually hates, unlike the wimpy little spanking he got earlier when Michael retrieved him from the brig.

When Michael reaches his quarters, Castiel is leaned back in the chair in front of his desk, his one booted foot resting on the desktop, with this bare one crossed over top, crunching on an apple. "Brother, it's not like you to give up so easily."

Michael sets his sword down and takes his seat. This is a game they've played for years. Usually Michael wins, but since Dean, Michael's been distracted. "I haven't, I've got you right where I want you."

"I am not a fool." He opens his jacket, the only side that's still good, to display the weapons he's go there, acquired from his acrobatic buffoonery.

"Fine. I assume you want my ship?"

"Not today. I want something else. A boy. Sam."

Sam is no boy, but Michael gets what he means; he will be Castiel's boy. "He's yours."

"Which means I'll have to become crew."

True. Michael's not surprised Castiel's already figured that out. Neither Winchester is going to let the other go easily, and there will be another war on Michael's hands, one Michael would win, but one he'd rather avoid. "That would mean you would be a pirate, you really want to become a pirate?"

"I am by blood."

"You hated the life, and you left."

"You're over generalizing; that's not the full story. Besides, one can never truly leave a pirate's life."

Michael nods with the truth of that. "Anything else?"

"Obviously new clothing, my own quarters, some boots would be nice…"

"All of that can be done. I'll give you Dean's quarters, which means he'll be forced to move into mine with me." Of course Michael could have done this at anytime he wanted, but timing is everything. It was a concession he made – losing a battle to win a war. The time for that is over now, Dean can accept the inevitable.

"Oh, and another thing, I want full leave to spank that belligerent boy of yours whenever I see fit."

"By all means. Often as I spank him, it's never enough, and hard to keep up when I have so many Captain's duties." Michael loves spanking Dean, there's no greater joy, but it's true that boy needs more discipline than Michael can sometimes give. He's happy for a helping hand. Especially if that hand belongs to his younger brother.

After sorting out a few more details, they both stand to shake on it. They are pirates though, so it only means so much, they both know it. Michael stares at him for too long as they part. "Do you still think of me, little brother?"

Castiel leans over and whispers in his ear. "Always, big brother."

He walks away with a smile that's a promise of something more to come.


	5. Scene V

DEAN

"What the fuck Michael? You gave him my brother? You can't just _give_ him my fucking brother." Dean is furious. This is so far over the line, Michael can't even see the line anymore.

Michael analyzes him like he's a chessboard, and then grabs him by the elbow to pull him forward. "I didn't do anything Sam wasn't already going to do. You don't know my little brother. Better to let him think he's getting what he wanted."

Hmmmm. Dean supposes Michael is right. Sammy has it bad for Cas, like _baaaaad_, in a way Dean's never seen before. Cas is dangerous, unpredictable; all of that a huge turn on for Sam, and one of the few things he can't get from Dean. Dean used to bring him on dangerous adventures, but Sam knows he's never in danger _from_ Dean.

However, Dean also knows Michael is a pirate, who makes pirate deals, and isn't fooled by his insinuation that he's only thinking of Sam's true desires. He lets it go because regardless of Michael's true intentions, the fact remains that Sammy wants dangerous Cas Cock.

"Besides, you're going to be here the whole time. If he does anything truly egregious to your brother, you can take care of him as you see fit."

"Yeah, just like you said he could do to me."

"I said he could spank you."

"Which is horseshit, Michael. He's going to spank me first chance he gets."

Michael smiles. "Hope I'm there to see it."

"Not helping."

"I thought we'd already established that I wasn't? Misbehave, and suffer the consequences. I guess you'll just have to be a real good boy from now on."

That makes Dean blush, and his cock hard. Why does that have to be what does it for him? He's more accepting of his deviant desires now, but when Michael first brought him on the ship, hog-tied naked, Dean was not happy as he slowly realized how much danger, humiliation, and Daddy kink turned him on.

"There we go," Michael says pulling him to the bed. Fucker loves being able to play Dean like a fiddle. "Oh and one more thing, you live here now."

"What?!"

Michael yanks Dean on top of him as they tumble to the bed. As much as Dean loves his naked skin on Michael's, he likes it even better when Michael uses him as a cockwarmer, and pouts when Michael does nothing but idly play with his penis. Michael knows what he wants. "In a moment. Don't you think it's time, my love?"

_My love?_ Dean has trouble finding words, and what Michael's doing to his cock is making him forget all about warming cocks. Second thought, maybe Dean wants Michael to straight up fuck him, own him, make him his all over again. It's the least Michael can do if he's moving in now. The thing between them is so fucked up, but fucked up as they are, yeah, it's their pirate version of love. "They'd better not already be fucking on my bed," Dean says.

Michael brushes the hair from his eyes, as he does, staring deeply into them. "Dean, I just called you my love," he says to point out the moment they're having while Dean thinks about the sex his brother _is_ totally having on his bed. But Dean's not really thinking about it, so much as he's distracting himself from what Michael just said. _God damn Sam was right._

Michael is shoving a finger in his mouth, so Dean can wet it – Dean knows where it's going – and yep Michael takes the finger, and twists it into Dean's ass. "I was thinking you could have the left side of the closet," Michael leans in to kiss his neck, "and for the next week, I'll make Buxley serve us breakfast in bed."

Dean moans, enjoying what Michael's doing with his finger, as he pumps it in and out of Dean's hole, Dean's already hard cock starting to weep. "Daddy, please. Please stick your cock in me."

"_Not_ yet. You earn that, don't you my pretty boy?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"I believe you still need to finish sucking my cock, and then after more torture, perhaps, if you're good, I'll fuck you."

Dean may not be that 'good' a lot of the time, but when it comes to certain rules he knows not to fuck with Michael on, and this shit, he's a good, good boy. "May I suck your cock please, sir?"

It's torture when Michael stops what he's doing with his finger, but Dean does love sucking cock. He loves how much he excels at it, the responses he can pull out. Michael's obviously sensitive currently, because when Dean takes Michael's cock into his warm mouth this time, his back arches off the bed. Dean knows just where to focus to have Michael coming down his throat in record time. Michael's panting, while at the same time, his whole body relaxes.

Dean thinks he's going to come up to lie on top of Michael, but he's wrong. "On your knees there on the floor. I want to stare at Daddy's hole, watching you stroke yourself, while I wait for my cock to come back to life. Depending on how good a job you do, I'll either stroke myself off on your back, or stick my cock in you."

Dean only thinks about complaining. Michael might have his moments of sweetness, but he's through and through a domineering asshole. He will pull out his strap, and Dean's seen more than enough of it already today. Dutifully, Dean gets on the floor in perfect view for Michael, wiggling his ass a little bit, spreading his cheeks wide, and stroking his cock. As much as Dean knows it will turn Michael on, all of it turns him the fuck on too. He's on the floor, ass in the air, playing with himself. What if someone walked in and saw him doing this? and that's very possible on _this_ ship. Sure no regular crewmember would dare, but Sam, Gabriel, Balthazar, and now Cas, not to mention fucking Buxley? None of them give a shit about intruding if they think there's the chance they could get away with it – really depends on Michael's mood.

And that's plenty of thoughts for Dean to get that exciting buzz of naughtiness through him, the one mixed with a bit of humiliation factor – thinking about someone walking in on him debasing himself like this – making it hard for him to not orgasm, which he knows is not coming until Michael's cock is in his ass if he's a good enough boy. _Fuck._

"That's it my boy, play with that needy cock of yours. You're so needy aren't you?"

"Yes, Daddy. Fuck, very needy."

"That's why you need so many cocks, filling your hole. Maybe if you're a really good boy, my brother will fuck you too."

_Brother._ Jesus. That's another thing Dean needs to yell at Michael for. Cas being his fucking brother, the two of them with their weird little family pirate games. Right now though, Dean couldn't care if Cas was the Queen of fucking England, he's focused on putting on a good show for Michael, and not blowing his load all over the floor.

That figurative ship starts sailing faster when said brother does waltz in without fucking knocking. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, Michael?" Cas says.

"Just a greedy little boy, who I had to banish to the floor to play with his cock. With how needy he is, he can't expect me to do it all the time."

Fucking Michael. Dean heats with embarrassment that turns him on all the more. "Is that true, Dean?" Cas says.

Dean knows what to say if he wants Michael's cock anytime soon. "Yes, Cas. I'm a greedy boy who has to play with his cock, while he waits for Daddy's." _Oh god._ Dean almost can't hold back anymore.

"Cas?" Michael says, wondering about the nickname.

"Oh didn't I mention? It was a whole thing. I'm Cas now."

"There a reason you came in here?" Michael asks. _Yeah, get the fuck on with it you two._ Dean's dying.

"There was, but I'm distracted now," Cas says and then pausing, so the only sound through the room, is that of Dean's flesh, as he strokes his own cock.

Dean has to break the silence. "Please, Daddy. I'm being a good boy."

Michael takes _some_ mercy on him. "All right, take your hand off your cock, but stay there on display for me."

Oh god this is torture. Dean's so hard, and the sensations in his groin right now say to hump the damn floor. Not to mention, call it a hunch, but something's about to go down behind him.

"I remember now. I came to ask if you would _relieve_ me. I've got Sam in a very nice position, I want to last for our first time."

Dean knows what he means by relieve. Oddly, it doesn't bother him so much, other than he wants to see, and he can't fucking see shit facing the wall. Then he remembers the mirror, if he looks at just the right angle, he can see them both.

Holy shit. Cas is in nothing but a towel having just come from the baths. Dean could tell he was built before, but now he can see the definition of his pectorals, and the bubble-shaped deltoids. Of course he's got solid abs, but the skin folds in just the right places down his navel as he sits, and unwraps the towel revealing a cock that stands proud from the center of dark, curly hair. Cas grips the edge of the bed like there's some kind of protocol to this.

"Dean," Michael says.

Dean knows what that _Dean_ means. _Are you going to try to chop my penis off if I do this?_ "I'm fine with it, but I wanna watch, Daddy."

"And I want to watch your ass. It's not like you can't see from the mirror."

True.

"You remember the rules, little brother?" Michael says.

"Of course. I invented them."

"Um, I don't know what they are?" Dean says.

Michael takes some olive oil from the bedside, and lubes up his hand, and then reaches beside him for his brother's cock, starting with slow strokes. "When we were teens," Michael begins, as Cas takes a sharp inhale, his eyes fluttering closed, "_Cas_ here, would sit beside me at the dinner table just like this, only with clothes on, whoever's turn it was, would pull their pants down all the way to the ankles, no half-assed nonsense. This increased the risk of someone finding out what we were up to under the table."

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"The game went like this, if it was Castiel's turn, he would grab my hand, and I would jack him off like so," he says illustrating, by ever-so-slowly stroking Cas's wet cock. Cas's head is thrown back, trying to keep some amount of restraint on his ever-building orgasm. "Currently, Castiel would be losing. He's given the game away, but it has been a while since _we've_ done this, and we've always had special effect on the other, haven't we, brother?"

"Mmmmmmm-Hmmmmm… y-y-yes brother," Cas breathes, spreading his legs further, as Michael strokes a little faster, the squelching sound of the skin of Cas's cock, and lube, all of it building, becoming more intense.

"Normally, you could barely tell. We got good at keeping a poker face, as the other tried to make the other crack. Sometimes we'd lean over to remind the person having their cock played with, how very naked they were, and how at any point, someone walking behind could see the crack of their bare bottom." Cas groans in the best of ways, Dean's cock twitches. "Of course, you couldn't forget how bare you were, the slight chill running across your thighs, sometimes making the hair stand on edge, while your brother stroked your penis under the table."

Cas can't contain himself anymore. He leaks hot cum all over Michael's hand moaning with restrained ecstasy, as Michael slowly milks his cock dry. Cas opens his eyes, all the steel returning, and leans over to kiss Michael slow, and sensual on the lips. "That was divine as always brother."

"Dean, I have a job for you," Michael says.

Dean already knows what job that is. He crawls over, grateful to be looking at them both again head on, versus the mirror, and makes his way in between Cas's thighs. He makes sure to look up at Cas, with his big, green eyes as he licks all the cum away, like a kitten lapping milk, taking his time, watching Cas jerk and relax when Dean hits the sensitive spots. "Oh look, you can be a good boy," Cas says petting his head like he's some kind of dog.

"Fuck you, Cas."

"Dean. Come up here before you get into trouble," Michael says. Dean's happy to. "You have been a good boy though, time for you to sit on Daddy's cock."

"I'd better get back to Sam," Cas says, but he lands a hard slap to Dean's bare ass, leaving a fucking handprint Dean can feel all the fingers of.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that." Probably. "Behave yourself."

Cas smirks all the way out of the room, and Michael pulls his attention away. "Do not retaliate, or you will never sit again." Michael means it.

"Fine, but Michael!" Dean's getting whiney. He seldom gets whiney. He prefers to punch shit.

"All right, c'mon, sit."

Michael lubes his cock up with the olive oil, and Dean slides down onto it with a heavy sigh. "Michael I… I love you, Daddy." He lays a big kiss on is lips, the lips Cas just kissed.

"Good. Now get to work, my cock isn't going to fuck itself."

Fucking Michael, but Dean's happy where he is, and he doesn't give a shit if it's fucked up to love the pirate that hijacked your ship, sunk it and then held you captive until you surrendered to him. Because Dean does love that pirate, and he'll surrender to him again, and again, and again.


	6. Scene VI

SAM: a little earlier

"You're mine now," Cas says.

"Really? How do you figure?" Sam says.

Cas stormed out of the negotiations with Michael, and straight over to Sam, who is standing with Dean, who hears all of this, and gets pissed. "Did Michael just give my brother to you? He's not Michael's to give. That's it, I'm gonna kill him." Dean storms off to the captain's quarters. No way Dean's winning that one, but Sam's touched he's trying.

"Michael?" Sam confirms.

"Michael," Cas says, nodding. "But more over, you made me a promise. You said if I escaped, and I did, you'd be mine."

Fucking, lying, manipulating pirates. "I said nothing of the sort. I don't care what kind of bullshit agreement you and Michael made, I'm not yours, and with your caveman attitude, I never will be."

"Fine Sam, make me do this the hard way, because mark my words, you pretty boy, are mine, and will know it when I'm through."

That sends a chill down Sam's spine, a chill Sam really likes. Before Sam knows what's happening, Cas has his belt off, and is grabbing Sam by the waistband of his pants. And Cas is strong, much more so than Sam expected. Sam's flipped over the side of the hull, and Cas goes to town with his belt on his ass. Several crew members see, no one tries to stop him.

Even Gabriel walks by, hears Sam's cries of, "help me idiot," and merely puts his hands up in supplication. "No can do, Sammy. I'm not messing with that."

Sam _is_ fighting back. How is it possible Cas can hold him in position _enough_ to access the tender areas of his ass, when Sam is a giant brute?

Sam might be in love. No one's ever been able to have this much physical power over him. Cas is fucking perfect. He's not going to tell Cas that though, not yet anyway.

Sam remembers Cas single-handedly had the whole ship up in arms, such that Michael was forced to surrender, so maybe it's not so surprising that Cas was able to get him in this position so easily, and keep him there.

"Do you want this spanking to stop?"

"Please, Cas." He really does. It hurts! not to mention it's embarrassing.

"Are you going to behave?"

"Yes, Cas."

Sam stands noticing the sting of his ass immediately; it warms his heart. Will it always be like this? Will he always feel this controlled? Sam loves it, and rides the wild wave of it for as long as he can have it. Cas grips his jaw in between his thumb, and the knuckle of his pointer finger. When he's finished his inspection, he stands back, crossing his arms, still holding the belt in his hand. Sam would say he looked a bit ridiculous, with the way he's dressed in one boot, ripped pants, and mutilated jacket, topped with a hat that Buxely clearly wore while eating chicken wings that had some kind of sauce on them – fucking Buxley always eating chicken wings – but Cas can't look ridiculous to Sam after that spanking; he just looks fierce.

"My good boy, would be on his knees sucking my cock to make up for the disobedience he's displayed since we met."

"Here?"

"Yes, here. I told you, you'd regret your behavior."

Sam does. Sam fucking loves this as much as he _not_ loves it, which is the perfect combination of things to feel. Sam moves to get on his knees. Cas grabs him by the hair and pulls him up. "What the fuck, Cas?"

"On second thought, you're going to earn that, and… I should probably have a bath first, but I want to drive the lesson home. I think you still have doubts about who you belong to."

Those doubts are waning quickly, but yeah, Cas is right. Sam nods.

"Up. Come with me."

Sam follows Cas to the mizzenmast. "Arms around it; spread your legs."

Already feeling the sting of Cas's ire, Sam obeys, best he can. Of course it's too wide for Sam's arms to fit all the way around, so he just spreads them and his legs, and lets Cas tie rope around each wrist, securing him to the mast. He yanks Sam's pants down, barring his freshly spanked ass to the ship, and hangs his belt on a nail in the mast. Sam's blushing to high heaven. Cas moves the hair off Sam's face, and kisses his forehead. "I'm going to freshen up, I'm going to take my time. Until then, you will wait here for me, like this, receiving fresh strokes with _my_ belt from anyone who fancies to do so. Understood?"

"Understood, Cas." This is going to be horrible. Sam's cock gets harder. It feels like forever until Cas finally returns. When he does, he looks incredible, and smells like clean mixed with pine, and sandalwood. His hair is brushed over to the right, but still manages to look a bit messy, and his jaw is more pronounced with the cleaned up cut, with a nice bit of stubble remaining for Sam to rub his face against. He's got a new jacket, long and blue, and fuck does he clean up nice. He looks like a dignitary.

"Where's your hat?" Sam asks, unable to hide how dreamy he thinks Cas is.

"Being washed. That idiot Buxley got sauce all over it. Meanwhile, how many times did you get strapped while I was gone?"

"Fifty-three, sir."

"Oh, a sir? Not feeling so unowned anymore are we?"

"No, sir."

"Whose are you?"

"Y-Yours, Castiel."

"Damn right," he says untying Sam. Cas has to help Sam pull up his pants and make their way to…

"Dean's quarters?"

"Not anymore. Dean's bunking with Michael now."

Sam laughs. "Dean's gonna be pissed."

"Not my problem. Besides, I have faith in my brother's abilities to calm him down."

"Brother?" Sam says, as Cas leads him to Dean's bed, and starts taking off his clothes.

"Michael."

"Oh. Oooooh, actually yeah. That tracks." Once Sam is naked, he props himself up on his elbow to watch Cas undress. _Fuck he's gorgeous._ "Cas, I usually stay with Dean, where will I stay now?"

Cas removes his final piece of clothing – his long white shirt – and dives onto the bed with Sam. "My boy stays in my bed, Sam. Get used to it."

Cas prowls over top of Sam, and pins his hands above his head. Sam's not used to being the one preyed on. Cas nibbles on his neck. "Arrr, you're beautiful, Sam."

Their first time is sensual, Cas taking a long time to pull an orgasm out of them both, but the next eight times after that, Cas is rough, and dominant. Sam feels used, and spent, and perfect. When they're both no longer able to move, they fall asleep, waking up sometime later to Dean pulling stuff out of the closet the one that was formerly his. "I fucking knew you'd be fucking in my bed," Dean says.

"Not your bed, Dean," Cas says.

Sam rolls his eyes, as he moves to get up. "Where do you think you're going?" Cas says, fixing him with a dark look.

"To help my brother."

"Step one toe out of this bed, and you'll regret it later, when I can move again."

Sam hopes so. Sam gets up, pulling one of the blankets with him, and twisting it around his body. Dean's got a crate and is stuffing shirts and pants and boots into it. Sam pulls stuff out and hands it to him. "I told Michael he's a dick for thinking he can give you away to Cas like you're a possession."

"Appreciate that bro, but I think Michael was just speeding along the inevitable," Sam says looking over to his sleeping Novak, and smiling. Sam doesn't remember feeling this content, ever.

Dean tugs on his blanket, pulling Sam down to where Dean is on the floor. "He hurt you Sammy?"

"Multiple times," Sam says smiling like a loon.

Dean punches him. "Fuck all right. You found your guy."

"I found my Michael," Sam says.

Dean's eyes get big. "Okay, Sammy. Just had to be sure. And uh, thought you'd want to know, Michael and I said the things to each other."

"That's great, Dean!" Sam says too loud.

"I can hear every word you two are saying. If you don't take it outside, I'll find the energy to get up, and so help me neither of you will sit for a week."

"You know what, Cas—mmmmuhhggg—" Sam puts his large hand over his brother's mouth halting whatever asinine thing he was going to say, so they don't both get in trouble.

"We're leaving, Cas." Sam tells Dean to shut up with his eyes, dresses quick, forgoing boots, and they leave with the first batch of Dean's stuff.

"Who does he think he is?" Dean says when they're out of Cas's earshot. "That's my fucking room, Sam."

"Aren't you excited to share the captain's quarters with Michael?" Sam asks as they walk.

"Yeah, but I bet he's gonna be all bossy, and shit. Fold your shirts with creases, Dean, don't throw them on the floor, Dean. Ugggggggh! I clean enough shit around this place."

Yeah, they're going to have words about that. Dean's not the tidiest person. "Maybe you could learn to be more organized, Dean."

"I'm not going to have a choice," Dean says kicking the door open with his foot, setting his stuff down on the floor in the corner.

"Huh, Michael's not here," Sam notices out loud.

"What you thinking, Sammy?"

Sam doesn't know how he has it left in him, but pulls Dean into Michael's bed, for another round, falling asleep with his cock still inside his brother.

DEAN

The door to Michael's, no, _their_ room opens suddenly almost ripping from the hinges. Fuck. He's pissed. Oh yeah, Dean was supposed to be on deck, swabbing it or something. But he's the first mate, shouldn't menial tasks go to the other crew members? Dean feels like he's always cleaning something, no wonder he doesn’t bother keeping his room tidy, he needs a break from all the fucking cleaning! "There you are. Why are you never where I tell you to be?"

Dean pretends to yawn. "I was sleeping. You tired me out earlier."

Michael has that look about him like he's going to be swabbing the deck with Dean in a minute. Michael storms over, and pulls Dean up, spinning him around and smacking his bare, and already sore bottom. "Get," smack! "dressed, and" smack! "on deck," smack! "now."

"All right, all right. Jeez," Dean says rubbing his ass. Yeah he's pouting. "That hurt, Daddy."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Come here." Michael pulls him close to kiss him, and rub his bum for him. "If you'd behave once in awhile I wouldn't have to spank you."

Dean smiles. Yeah, it's true.

"Now get dressed. You too Sam," Michael says.

"Awww, what gave it away?" Dean asks reaching for his shirt.

"Foot." Michael winks and walks out.

Fuck. Sam's fucking foot sticking out the end of the bed, because Sam's a fucking Sasquatch. Sam pops up. "Did he mention anything about Cas looking for me? I really hope he's still asleep."

Right, that Cas bastard's likely to be stricter than Michael is. "Oh my god, Sam? Hide." Sam dives back under the covers just, as Cas storms in the room. Thankfully Dean's got clothes on again, which means his ass is somewhat protected.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Cas advances on Dean. "Oh you mean, Sam? You didn't see him out there?"

"Obviously, not."

"He's…" both Cas and Dean notice Sam's foot at the same time. "God dammit, Sam!"

Cas drags the covers off Sam. "Hiya, Cas."

"Don't hiya, Cas me."

"Why are you so mad? It's not like I had to be anywhere. You kicked us out."

Fuck, Sammy's so smart.

"If you shouldn't be in trouble for anything then why were you hiding?"

Dammit. Stupid smart, Cas. Dean already knows Sam is only going to go so far with Cas. Unlike Dean he _is_ a good boy. Sam sighs. "Because I knew you wouldn't like me gone this long, and that you'd likely want me doing something productive."

"Too right." Cas grabs Sam's shirt and throws it at him. "Dressed. On deck. Swabbing. Both of you."

Cas leaves expecting his will to be done. _Fucking, bossy, douche bag!_

"This is going to be bad for us with two of them, isn't it?" Dean says.

But Sam is smiling way too fucking whimsically. "Yeah. The consequence of falling for pirates."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! I know this story must have been kinda "Where's the deep stuff you usually write, Mock?!" but it really was just a, y'know, light fun dub-con thing (Since Dean and Sam are technically captives even if they don't act like it). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, and had a good laugh. I'm off to write some super angst in Finding Sammy now *wince face/heart eyes*
> 
> Love Mocky  
xoxoxo


End file.
